Taking Dudley Out of The Equation
by imranramji1
Summary: What happens if you take Dudley out of Equation. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note one: This is a brand new story. Please advise this is a secondary story and updates will be slower because of my other story I am writing called Samantha Dursely If you like this story please check out my other one** **.**

 **Disclamer 1: I don't own harry potter this belongs to JK rowling**

 **Disclamer 2: The original plot idea came from Luiz4200. I just took the plot and made it mine the story title is the same though:Taking Dudley out of the equation.**

It was a tragic day for the Dursleys. When Petunia Dursley nee Evans became pregnant, she and her husband Vernon Dursley were so happy they had even thought about names: Dudley if a boy and Violet if a girl. However, the joy became complete sadness just a few weeks before Petunia fell down the stairs. This in turn resulted into a miscarriage. The sadder news was when they found out that Petunia could never have a child again. Currently they were heading home, and when the neighbors and co workers found out about the events they felt complete sadness for the Dursleys.

Vernon was currently writing a letter to his sister Marge to inform her of the news but the reply he got was a surprise. His sister had told him that she already knew petunia was too skinny to bear children and he should get a new wife. Vernon sent a reply stating his sister should either apologize or never talk to them every again. When that letter arrived an owl fluttered in and dropped it on the kitchen table. Petunia who was currently estranged from her sister was filled with so much grief she just opened the Letter.

 _Dear Tuney_

 _It is with great pleasure that I inform you that I have given birth to a son and you are an Aunt. His name is Harry Potter. I understand if you would never like to see him but I thought you ought to know._

 _Love Lily_

Petunia looked down at the letter with some tears coming down from her face. She turned to her husband and said Vernon my sister delivered a son. Vernon looked at his wife and said "Dear I thought you were estranged from those freaks" Petunia just nodded but said "Dear they have a son and this might be my only chance to dot on a child that is my blood relation."

Vernon looked uncomfortably at his wife but her happiness meant the world to him and with a shaky voice said "Dear if you are sure why not!" At hearing this she quickly picked up a pen and paper and started to write:

 _Dearest Lily_

 _I am glad to hear that you had a baby boy and it is with the deepest regret to inform you my pregnancy ended with a miscarriage, and we can't have any more children. I would love to meet Harry. Please inform us when and where we can meet up._

 _Love Tuney._

Petunia then tied the letter onto the owl and sent it off. After a few hours of thinking there was a knock on the door. Petunia hurriedly got up and ran to the door. When she opened it right in front of her was her sister. Petunia went to hug her sister and started to cry. Lily at this couldn't help but console her sister and said "Everything will be alright Tuney." After a while Petunia withdrew from her sister and said "Vernon Lily is here please come into the living room." Vernon put on his brave face and came.

Even though he had consented to this he couldn't feel a little afraid, but he came into the room, and give a small smile. Lily gave a small smile and looked at her sister, "Tuney I am so sorry about your lost and I have decided to make you the Godmother to my son."

Petunia looked at her sister in surprise and said "has J…james agreed to this."

Lily smirked and said "he does not know, but when a female cries he cannot help but give in to her demands."

Vernon let out a chuckle and Lily said "Now grab onto my hands I am going to apparate us to my house and we have to hurry we are expecting Dumbledore soon!"

Vernon was about to ask what exactly was apparition but wasn't able to when lily had grabbed a hold of his hand and soon they were in a different place. Vernon and Petunia looked like they were about to feel sick and Lily said "Oh I forgot the side effects but come fast it is not safe to linger long in these dark times."

As Lily said that both Petunia and Vernon looked confused. What exactly did she mean by dark times. Petunia just shook her head as they followed Lily into her home/ As they entered they saw a baby flying on a broomstick and noticed that Lily was mad and all of sudden Lily scream "James Potter and Sirius Orion Black how dare you and the mutt buy him a broomstick!"

James trembled in fear seeing his wife so mad but Sirius spoke "Lily dear he is a potter and besides this isn't a real broom stick it is a toy one." This didn't seem to calm Lily down and screamed "James potter you get my son down from that broom or else!" James looked absolutely looked terrified of his wife and decided to comply with her wish.

After her son was off the broom and safe she said "James he can have a toy broom when he is 3 and not before that!"

At hearing this James smiled and kissed his wife and then he noticed two extra guest and said "Lily is everything alright why are you sister and brother over here."

Lily looked at her husband and gave him a sad smile "Dear Petunia just lost her child through miscarriage and can't have children. I got an owl from her informing her and rushed straight to her house. Once there we reconciled."

At this revelation James smirked and said "I guess Dumbledore was always right blood is always thicker than hate."

Lily gave a nod but continued "Now James I know I reluctantly agreed to make Sirius the Godfather but we still need to choose a Godmother. I would like to make Tuney the Godmother." At this James quickly nodded knowing that Petunia wanted to dot after a child.

Lily let out a breath of relief and then took another big breath and said "I would also like to make Petunia the primary guardian of Harry."

At this James and Sirius said "Lily you can't be serious".

Lily sighed "Look guys while I do love Sirius he is very immature and Harry needs a person who would discipline Harry."

As Lily finished saying this there was a knock on the door. James glared at Lily and went to open the door. Once opened James let a smile out "Dumbledore it is so nice to see you again please come in."

Dumbledore entered the house and said "If I had known you would have family over I would of waited but this is very imported."

James said "Dumbledore you are more then welcome to come in."

Dumbledore came in and they all sat around a table and he said "Well I am here to tell you James that your life and your child life is in danger because a prophecy states " the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the dark lord knows not….and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies"

As Dumbledore finished this revelation every one was quite. Lily spoke up "Dumbledore that is a ridiculous prophecy! The only way that prophecy can be put into motion is if someone tells him!"

Dumbledore gave a sad smile "unfortunately Snape overheard and told him." Before he could be interrupted by loud screaming he put his hands up and said "Fortunately for us Snape realized his mistake and became a spy for us."

James looked mad "That little snake and now he thinks he can trick Dumbledore."

There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes and he said "I promise you he hasn't tricked me and all precautions have been put forth. Now we need a guardian for little Harry."

Lily quickly spoke "Well I was thinking about my sister but James want Sirius."

A twinkle shown on Dumbledore's eyes "If I might suggest a solution I think the best option is Petunia and this is because if/when Voldemort finds you will you not sacrifice yourselves for your child?"

Both Lily and James nodded and Dumbledore continued "Well if that is the case then I suggest you chose Petunia because when someone sacrifices themselves for their child a love protection is formed. This love protection carries over to the mother's side of the family. Giving protection to the child and the Aunt."

James and Lily nodded and the Dumbledore said "Well with that being said now its time to choose how to hide you and I think I should be your secret keeper."

Vernon gave a cough "Sir, if you don't mind since my wife is the guardian of Harry's we would like to talk James and Lily on the safest measurement an we can choice on an action plan afterwards."

Dumbledore smiled "Well if we are absolutely sure I should be going."

Dumbledore grabbed his wand giving it a small flick and walked towards the door smiling. He then left.

James glared at Vernon and said "What was the meaning of that?"

Vernon sighed "Look this whole thing looks to well planned out."

Sirius who had mostly kept quietly grabbed Vernon by the collar and said "Are you doubting the Dumbledore?"

Vernon was currently shaking and saying "S..Sir hear me out. When Dumbledore spoke it looked like he had everything planned out. If he was seriously thinking about saving you why would he need to say "if/when" and think about blood protection for Harry?"

At this Jame went to grab Vernon's collar but Lily scream "both of you leave him go."

James looked at Lily "You cannot be serious about this."

Lily sighed "No I am not Sirius you are" pointing at Sirius.

Sirius laughed "Lily dear you have been hanging around me for too long"

. Lily held her hand up putting her finger to her lips and waved her wand. All of a sudden a red light shown and Lily face went dark "Well that confirms it Dumbledore was eavesdropping on our conversation. That means he already knows we suspect him for manipulating us and we need to counter plan his manipulation. He will have no idea of our plan henceforth because I just broke his spells."

Sirius started to jump up and down "we are going to play the ultimate prank on Dumbledore."

Lily smirked at Sirius but said "Black do you have think of everything as a prank"

At this both James and Sirius scream "Yes"

Vernon let a smiled out and said "Well boys lets start the ultimate prank. Now before we do I must know what the Secret Keeper meant."

So James started explaining everything. After the explanation Vernon smiled "Magic seems very useful to certain extent, but know we have a problem. We cannot chose Sirius to be the Secret Keeper."

James glared at Vernon "If you even dare to say he can't be trusted…."

Lily smacked her head "James Potter use your head. Dumbledore would suspect that so how can that be a prank."

Sirius smirked "Actually I was going to suggest the same thing but Vernon stole it out of my mouth. Look I can be the decoy because we are going to have to tell Dumbledore the secret keeper. This is so he is not suspicious. So we have only one choice. I would suggest Moony but he is in hiding because the werewolfs are trying to hunt him down and this leaves us with our only alternative and that is wormtail."

Lily's face went dark "You cannot possibly mean the rat."

Petunia face was confused and asked "what do you mean by a rat?"

Lily looked at her sister and said "Tuney some people can become Animagus and that means some people can turn into animals."

To drive the point home Sirius turned into his dog form scaring both Petunia and Lily.

Once Sirius Black transform back James said "Lily he is our friend."

Lily shook her head and said "I understand your point but he turned into a rat for a reason."

James sighed "Look we must trust friends and he has been my friend for a long time!"

Lily at this point conceded, but it was Vernon who spoke "If this plan of ours fails we need some way to protect Mr. Sirius over here."

James at this looked much more confused "you don't mean Dumbledore would take revenge."

Vernon looked at the two men and said "Manipulative people are capable of doing anything in there power."

James paced back and forth. He carefully looked at Sirius and said "We need allies."

Sirius looked at James in surprise and said "but Prongs I have been blasted off the family tree."

James smiled "Well my dear friend it just so happens one Black actually married into the Potter family and wasn't blasted off the family tree."

At this revelation Sirius looked shocked "you have to be joking there is no way…"

James put up his hand and said "Dear friend your grandfather who is the current Head of the House didn't allow your mother to blast her off the tapestry. And from what Dorea Potter nee Black tells me even though you have been blasted off you are welcomed back with open arms."

At this revelation Sirius said "I am not going back to the pure blood mania and don't."

James sighed at Sirius stubbornness but said "Your grandfather is not a pure blood maniac and in fact has nothing against muggle-borns. His only problem is with those muggle borns who won't adapt into the wizarding world and try to bring in muggle culture into our society according to Dorea Potter nee Black."

Sirius finally agreed that he needed allies just in case and agreed with the plan. Then they put the motion into place and called over wormtail to explain the plan. When Wormtail heard of the plan "If he who must not be named ever finds out he will kill me."

Sirius sighed and said "Wormtail he would suspect me not you and if you suggest Monny he is in hiding from the werewolves." In the end Wormtail agreed and they cast the charm.

Sirius sighed well time to talk to Dumbledore I guess. James nodded and then said "Well I better go contact my dear Aunt Dorea Potter nee Black. To inform her the head of the The Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter Lord James Potter demands a meeting"

At this Sirius just snorted "You're joking right James because you never took all this pure blood maniac seriously."

James smirked "Sirius we have to pretend if we want Lord Black's protection and the House of Potter even though we are not included in the sacred twenty-eight that doesn't means our House is not respected."

Vernon looked confused "What are the sacred 28?"

Sirius scoffed "James you explain this to him I will go inform Dumbledore of the fake plan."

James looked at his unenthusiastic friend and laughed but said "The sacred 28 are houses that have magic deeply running in the family for many generations. The Potter's, and the Dumbledore's should be in the sacred 28 but because Potter is a common muggle Surname and that Henry Potter was an outspoken pro muggle view during his time in wizengamot. Fortunately we aren't looked down upon because the Blacks haven't disowned my Aunt Dorea. Also each house head has a member on the wizengamot. Also, I don't know the reason to why Dumbledore's were never included. "James started to pace but continued "The only problem to make the Blacks see reason we must convince enough of the sacred 28 to join our side. Unfortunately we cannot approach Avery, Bulstrode, Carrows, Flints, Gaunts, Lestrange, Parkinson, Notts, Malfoy's, Rowle and Yaxley because they have already have chosen a side in this war."

Vernon looked stun "Wait are you saying that you all have political power that is considered royalty, and that potters have enough leeway to influence stuff."

James smirked and just nodded

Vernon then asked "Well from what you have mentioned there seems to be about 20 more families that haven't at least chosen a side and I am sure from that 17 at least some have chosen the light side."

James looked at Vernon this guy was smart and the sacred 28 would not mind having a muggle who was intelligent related to a Potter be a guardian of the boy if he played his cards right. James spoke "Well on our side we have Abbot, Crouch, Longbottom, Macmillan, Ollivander, Prewett, shacklebolt, and the Weasleys. The rest are biding their time to see who wins and if Voldemort dies at the hand of Harry they will throw support behind the Light side. Plus most on Voldemort's side like the Avery, Flints, Notts, Bulstrode and Malfoy are just opportunist. If Lord Voldemort dies at the hand of Harry they would never support someone so weak and would conform to whatever the light has decided.

Vernon looked giddy with excitement " I do love some political action even if it has to be a magical one.

Petunia rolled her eyes "Oh calm down Vernon you aren't going to be included in a magical political arena."

James smirked "Oh I wouldn't count on that Tuney dear if I play my cards right they will take a smart Muggle into their folds." James quickly wrote down James then said "Moppy".

All of a sudden a house elf popped up and said "master called".

James bent down and said "Moppy please go and tell Aunt Dorea that the Lord of The House of Potter has declared a meeting between all neutral houses and the lighthouses. Also no one on that is not on this list is to be notified. This means that even The house of Dumbledore."

Moppy looked at her master and disappear. Harry grabbed his wizarding cloak and said "Lily before you even object I cannot send a representative. I am trying to force the hand of Lord Black and if I am not present my word means nothing."

Lily just nodded and James grabbed Vernon's hand and disapperated.

 **At Hogwarts.**

Dumbledore was pacing back and forth. This was not good he had cast a spell on Godric Hallow so he could listen into their conversation. Unfortunately for him the Muggle brother in law had spoilt all of his plans and the spell was broken. Now he didn't know what there plan was. He would have to keep an eye on Vernon. He shock his head he already knew that they would use a secret Keeper but who in the hell would it be. He thought long and hard well it could be Sirius. No there is absolutely no way if the Potter's were suspicious of his meddling then they wouldn't pick an obvious choice. They couldn't pick Lupin either and that left Peter by himself. He knew for a fact that if Voldemort caught Peter he would blab, and when Peter blabbed he would spill everything.

Then Sirius would be careless and go to trap Peter, but he knew that Peter was smarter than anyone ever gave him credit for. Peter would trap Black and land himself in prison. The only problem were the Dursley's He had never expected the Dursley's to turn a leaf but they did and they ruined the second part of his plan completely. No matter after Sirius was taken care of he would just Obliviate the Dursleys plant a fake son place and that would make the Dursley's want to abuse the boy. Once at Hogwarts the Potter boy would trust Dumbledore so much that he would become a sacrificial lamb. This saddened Dumbledore but it must happen to defeat Lord Voldemort he thought. If his theory was right Voldemort's making Horcrux. If he has made more the one and attacks the Potter boy under his weaken state the spell would backfire weakening Voldemort enough that he would have to Flee.

This would give him enough time to find the other Horcrux and destroy them but he could still come back because if his theory was correct Harry Potter would become an accidental Horcrux. Unfortunately Harry would have to sacrifice himself. Dumbledore sighed yes he was about to sacrifice a young baby but it was for the Greater good.

Soon Sirius entered and Dumbledore went through Sirius mind and chuckled while thinking to himself that was a great prank but unfortunately you will rot in Azkaban I need Harry. Sirius explained the plans to Dumbledore and Dumbledore agreed.

Sirius smirked and thought you old fool I knew you would be reading my mind and I let you see what you wanted to see. As he turned around his face became dark and whispered "I can't believe you are sacrificing a baby's childhood. No, my grandfather must be convinced." Unfortunately, he couldn't just turn up to the meeting he would have to wait until his friend James Potter could convince everyone.

As Sirius left Dumbledore sent an own telling him to inform the turn of events.

 **Meeting**

Soon everyone filled the room. If one Lord had called a meeting to discuss something by old magic all the old houses that were called were forced to attend whether they wanted to or not and now they were all waiting for Lord Potter who preceded over this meeting. In a couple of minutes Lord Potter and someone that looked very mugglish. All the Lords glared but didn't say anything as they were very curious why a member of the light family decided to call a meeting but to exclude Lord Dumbledore.

Lord Potter sat down and said in a clear voice "I, the Lord Potter, the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter call this meeting into order."

As soon as the meeting was called into order Lord Black Stood up "Lord potter The Most Ancient house and Noble House demands to know why the neutral houses are being dragged into a conflict that we don't want any part of and we must demand to know what a muggle is doing in our midst.".

James looked at Lord Black and said "If you give me time I, Lord Potter, will give you my answers but before we continue as this deals with the security of The most noble and ancient House of Potter I order an Unbreakable Vow."

Lord Black nodded and James cast the unbreakable vow on all who were attendance and that was so that no one could talk about what transpired. After the vow was cast James went and explained everything that happened. After he finished James asked "Any questions?"

Lord Weasley stood up "Lord Potter Lord Dumbledore is the beacon of light. You are accusing him of sacrificing a families life because of a prophecy that may or may not come true?"

Lord Potter looked directly at Lord Weasley and said "If my Lord wishes I can produce a memory."

Lord Weasley "The memory can get tainted."

Lord Black looked about to blow his top, but Vernon spoke "My Lord's may I give a suggestion."

Lord Black looked taken back "What suggestion can a muggle come up with?"

Vernon looked carefully "Well is there a way to determine if the memory has been tampered with?"

All of the lords in the room looked taken aback. This muggle who had no idea about magic suggested such a thing. In a very annoyed voice Lord Weasley spoke "Of course there are but unfortunately the spells to check might not be strong enough depending on the dark magic!"

Lord Black looked furious and slammed his hand down while shouting "Lord Weasley you very well know that there is one spell that can be used…."

Lord Weasley interrupted "I will not allow dark magic to be used in my presence."

Vernon coughed again but before he could say anything Lord Weasley said "I will not have a muggle interrupt me."

Lord Black glared at Weasley and said "Lord Weasley I thought you were all for showing respect for Muggles but you seem to show otherwise. I have no objection with his input because he seems like an intelligent person." When Lord Weasley said nothing Lord Black signaled for him to continue

Vernon carefully chose his words "Well this is by assumption only but when I hear Dark Magic I am assuming it mean dangerous magic correct Mr. Weasley?"

Lord Weasley smirked "Correct so an intelligent Muggle like your self sees that it is too dangerous to use and we will not be doing it!"

Vernon carefully choice is next few words. He knew if he chose the right words he would win over everyone in this room "Well not necessarily because what if Dark magic can protect someone? And before I am interrupted please let me finish Lord Weasley. In the muggle word we have dangerous weapons something called a gun."

Lord Black coughed "Mr. Vernon what exactly is a gun?"

Vernon shook his head and forgot for a second he was talking to wizards "well a gun is something I can kill someone with." As he said that he brought out a gun and showed everyone on the table "You see some people in the muggle world are afraid of this weapons because it can kill people, but what they don't realize it can save one's life also."

Mr. Weasley just laughed "How can such a dangerous weapon save a person's life."

Vernon sighed and said "Lord Potter do you mind holding this gun and pointing it at me."

James looked at his brother in law curiously but did what he said. Vernon then took his gun and pointed it at James and said "As you can see he is ready to shoot me but if I am fast enough I can save my life and everyone's life in this room. This Dark magic Lord Black is talking about would save a family's life and even if Lord Potter and Lady Potter were to pass away it would save an innocent means life Sirius Black."

Most of the Lords in the room came into agreement to use the spell except Lord Weasley and Lord Prewett Lord Weasley spoke clearly "Even if we were to agree to this I don't trust the neutral families. They could mislead us because I am pretty sure no light family knows how to cast such a dark spell."

This time Lord Longbottom spoke "This is where you are wrong the most Noble and ancient house of Longbottom have learnt the spell."

Lord Weasley seemed taken back he couldn't believe such a house could learn Dark Magic but he couldn't fight this. He Lord Weasley never agreed to all of Lord Dumbledore's plan but if he thought this was the correct way he would back Lord Dumbledore. Unfortunately, he couldn't even warn him because of the stupid Unbreakable Vow cast. If he did his life would be in jeopardy and the secret would still be safe.

Lord Potter extracted his memory and Lord Longbottom cast the dark magic which proved it wasn't tampered with.

Lord Weasley shook his head "All that is being shown is that there is doubt there is no proof that Dumbledore would do such thing and I can't believe Lord Potter chose his heir guardian to be a muggle born."

Lord Black then stood up and spoke with authority "I speak on behalf of all the neutral families that we don't have a problem with Lord Potters choice."

Lord Weasley looked frustrated but Lord Black continued "Before I grant immunity and we start to vote on this I have some conditions." James sighed he hated this part of the meeting but just nodded.

Lord Black said "My terms are very simple Lord Potter. After my death if I were to take my grandson back he would become the next Lord of my house. The problem with this is when he dies. You see to piss off his parents Sirius Black cast a spell on himself so that he could never have kids. Since your son is my Grandson Godfather I suggest that your son inherit my title as the head of house." Lord Black saw that Lord Weasley was about to interrupt and Lord Black held his hand up to silence him "The reason why I ask this is so that my house cannot be inherited by Lord Lestrange. That house has gone mad. Once the future Lord Potter has two heir apparents one will become Lord Black while the other Lord Potter. Also heir apparent Mr. Harry Potter will be under the care of the House of Black. Now lord Weasley you had a comment."

Lord Weasley spoke "Lord Potter, do you not see that Lord Black is trying to get political power for 17 years and if something happens to you Lord Potter then House of Black will have 2 votes in such meetings like these. "

Lord Black looked furious but said in a clam voice "I will assure you Lord Potter that I am doing no such thing in fact if something happens to Lord Potter and Lady Potter I am willing to only cast one vote and the Vote of Lord Potter will count as an absentee vote."

Lord Weasley stood up "You still will infuse your muggle hatred on the boy and when he takes power and has 2 heir apparent one will become a Black and take over the House of Black. This will give your house more favours and you know it."

Lord Black looked furious but Lord Potter chose to defuse the tension "Lord Black, there is only one issue with this and that is I have already promised my sister-in-law and brother-in-laws guardianship and Lord Potter's words cannot be taken back."

Lord Black carefully chose his word " Lord Potter your son needs magical guardians and he needs to be made sure he is raised the proper way so that he may respectfully take over your house. Also I don't have any problem with having two set of guardians. One magical and one muggle. At Least not in this case since Mr. Dursley looks intelligent enough,, but my only request is that you move into the house of black for if Dumbledore's Manipulation is true the Dursley family will need protection also."

Vernon rubbed his eyes. He really didn't feel comfortable about all of this, but his wife's happiness came first and then his. Lord Weasley let a smirk out "Lord Black you know our laws no muggles are allowed into the magical world because of the international statute of wizarding secrecy."

Lord Black held his hand up "Lord Weasley while I admire that you want to keep our world a secret and uphold tradition like a true wizard. I would like to point out that Families of Muggle born are allowed to know about our world and there is no problem with Mr. and Mrs. Dursley joining the wizarding world. Also, I already know you're going to bring up about what happens if voldemort falls and certain dark wizards get free. I will assure you on my magic that young Mr. Harry Potter will not be harmed by the Malfoy."

Lord Wesley realized he was losing the battle but he owed it to Lord Dumbledore to continue and said "How can you be sure?"

Lord Black let out a laugh "Lord Weasley the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy are opportunist along with 90% of those who support the Dark Lord. If the Dark Lord falls at the hands of a mere baby most will scoff at the idea of serving him. Also, most are already realizing their mistakes of supporting him, but cannot withdraw their support because they fear death. Finally the other 10% when caught will willingly go to jail and will not even deny thee support." At this revelation Lord Weasley knew he had lost his battle and he whispered "I'm sorry Dumbledore"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's notes: The replica spell I mention in this chapter is the same replica spell that the Dark Lord uses on Bathilda in the Deathly Hallows. Read chapters 16 and 17._**

 ** _Wow this is actually quit a hit!_**

 ** _Fairy Rave- thanks for the compliment. I am sorry it felt rushed to you. When I get to interesting bits and pieces of a plot I tend to kind of rush through things. I will try to work on it_**

 ** _AliveTodayTOWrite: glad you like it_**

 ** _Ringenpw: I have a beta reader and we found out that we did miss a lot of missed spelled words. I am currently editing and will fix chapter 1. Glad you liked the story_**

 ** _Luiz4200: again thanks for liking it :D and glad I am doing a decent job so far_**

As the meeting concluded each of the Lords present left besides Lord Black. Once all we're gone, Lord Black spoke "Lord Potter, I presume that everything is in order to protect your family?"

James eyed Lord Black and said "Yes, we have everything in order to protect our family but we need to make sure there is a back up plan. I fear for my son's safety and I also fear for my two best friend's safety."

Arcturus Black looked at the youngest Lord in Britain and sighed "Lord Potter I promise you on my magic and the title I hold as Lord Black that your son will be safe if anything happens to you and to Lady Potter. Also, I promise that my grandson, Sirius Black, will be safe if all of this backfires."

James nodded and sighed "Well I must get back home. My wife will be worried sick about me and your grandson must be informed of the new development."

Lord Black looked at Lord Potter sternly as he turned to leave and said "Lord Potter I hope you realize why we neutral house could not support the light side."

James turned and said "Lord Black if your suspicions are correct then yes I do see your reasons."

Lord Black nodded and said "Please tell my grandson that his grandfather misses him dearly and would like to spend some time with him. Also, I believe the best course of action is to have your muggle relatives move into the House of Black."

James gave a weary smile "I will." He then grabbed Vernon by the hand and disapperated.

A few minutes later Vernon and James apparated right into the kitchen where Peter, Lily and Petunia were waiting for them. Lily eyed the two men and asked "So, do we have support?"

James gave Lily a quick kiss and said "Yes, dear, we have the support we need."

As James was talking Sirius apparated in and said "I guess my grandfather agreed to take me back in?"

James smiled "Yes, he did but he also demands you take your rightful spot. Also, he demands that Harry inherits the House of Black and Potter. After Harry has two heir apparents one will get House of Potter and the other will get House of Black."

Sirius scoffed "See what position you put me in James."

James smiled at his friend and said "Your grandfather also informs me that he misses you dearly."

Sirius shook his head. He knew his grandfather had loved him. It was one of the reason why he wasn't officially disowned, but he also knew his mother would not be too thrilled of the new development.

Sirius face all of a sudden darkened and he whispered in James ears "Dumbledore used Legilimency on me. Unfortunately, I had to show him the truth so he is not suspicious. I think the best thing we can do is switch me back to being Secret Keeper.

James nodded and looked around for Peter. When he couldn't find him he turned to Lily and said "Where is Peter?"

Lily smiled at her husband and said "Peter said he needed to get some stuff from his house."

James nodded "Well when he comes back we can switch Secret Keepers again. Oh, Sirius, you also need to take Petunia and Vernon to the House of Black."

Sirius let out a grin "Wont my mum be happy to know that muggles are going to move into the House of Black."

James let out a grin "I am sure she will be thrilled."

 **The Most Ancient And Noble House of Black**

Lord Arcturus Black apparated to his family home. He had just made a decision about letting his grandson back into the family. Now it was his responsibility to tell his Daughter-in-Law about his decision. He shook his head this was going to be a nightmare. While he was a blood purist he had quickly realized in his later life that inter marriages were not the best thing in the world. The biggest proof of this were the Most Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange. Of course this was a most recent change of opinion but still one that he had to consider. His new opinion on this matter was not to much about mixing of blood, but the simple fact that muggle borns would have to adapt to the wizarding world. If they did this he had no problem with them. He let out a sigh his Daughter-in-Law on the other hand was another case. He shook his head and made his way to the kitchen table where he called out "Kreacher"

A small creature popped up and said "Master called!" Arcturus Black looked at Kreacher and said "Please inform Walburga that Lord Black wants to speak with her right now."

Kreacher nodded and disapperated and after a few moments Walburga apparated into the kitchen and said "Father-in-law, you called.

Arcturus eyed his daughter-in-law and then explained the situation to her. Several times, it seemed that Walburga wanted to protect her but one stern eye from her father-in-law told her she better not.

Once Arcturus Black was finish explaining the situation, Walburga looked at her father-in-law "As Sirius agreed to come back?"

Arcturus looked at her daughter in and said "We will know in a few moments. Walburga, you are not against this?"

Walburga paced back and forth and said "I have lost my dearest son to the dark lord." And left it at that.

Soon after Sirius Black popped in along with Vernon and Petunia Dursley and said "Grandfather, it is nice to see you again."

Arcturus Black smiled and said "it is nice to have you back home, grandson."

Sirius gave a small nod and turned around when Walburga spoke "Sirius, will you not acknowledge your dear mother?"

Sirius suspiciously eyed his mother and said "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me!"

Walburga eyed her son "I have lost my other son. I do still believe in tradition and that it must be upheld, and left it at that."

Sirius rolled his eyes and Arturus called Kreacher again "Kreacher, please show Lord Potter's Muggle relative to their room, and no bad language, Kreacher, that is an order."

Kreacher eyed the eldest black and nodded. He then took the two Dursleys to the room that they would be living in.

Walburga eyed the two muggles and said "Father in law is this wise?"

Arcturus looked at his daughter in law sternly "You should've seen Vernon Dursley during the meeting. For a muggle, he is very wise. You should not forget before the Secrecy Law's Purebloods had no problems with mingling amongst smart high society Muggles."

Walburga nodded and let the topic drop.

Sirius then spoke "Grandfather, the Dursleys have been moved to the House of Black. It is most likely that Dumbledore will keep an eye on the house. Dumbledore needs to be convinced that the Dursleys are still at Privet Drive"

Arcturus smiled widely "My boy I have made two replica's of the Dursleys and they are at Privet Drive."

Sirius cocked his eyes at his grandfather and said "That is Dark Magic and Dumbledore will know."

Arcturus chuckled "If done correctly, Dark Magic can be hidden."

 **Hogwarts**

Dumbledore paced back and forth in his office. He already knew that the Potters hadn't made Sirius Black there Secret Keeper. They had made Peter the Secret Keeper. While he knew Peter would not automatically go to Tom Riddle, but he knew that Peter would be to scared and reveal the Potter's location if Tom came looking for him. He was patiently waiting for Severus Snape to come by. He had to play this extremely carefully. Severus was invested to much into seeing Lily Potter safe and would most likely deny telling Tom who the secret Keeper was.

Severus Snape strode into the office and said "Albus, you called."

Dumbledore eyed the man next to him and said "My boy, take a seat."

As soon as Severus took his seat Dumbledore said "Lemon Drop?"

Severus sighed and just shook his head no.

Albus shrugged "Now my boy, we must somehow convince Lord Voldemort that you are still loyal to him."

Severus paced back and forth and said "Well, what do you propose?"

Albus smiled and said "My boy, you will tell Lord Voldemort that the secret keeper is Peter Pettigrew."

Severus Snape was taken back for a moment but regained his bearing and said "If I tell him then he will go after Peter and the cover will be blown, and then dear Lily will be sacrificed."

Dumbledore smiled and said "My boy, don't worry about that I have been informed that Peter will be in the house that James and Lily are hiding in. As long as he is there nothing will happen."

Snape gave a nod at Dumbledore and disapperated. Dumbledore smiled, now to check on the Dursley's and whip their memories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: A little short there really wasn't much to write on this chapter.**

 **Lunaz: glad you liked it.**

 **Luiz4200: yes I like when people outsmart Dumledore**

 **Outofthisworoldgal: I noticed that also his plans only benefit certain people and I really don't like this "For the greater good" crap**

 **Jasmine Potter07: well you will find out this chapter if he has fallen for it.**

 **MagekyoMassta510: glad you found it interesting I am working on correcting the problems**

 **Before going on with this chapter I am going to let you know I am now working on a third story called Draco Malfoy a Grryfindor.**

A handsome manor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond paned downtown stairs window. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge a fountain was playing. Gravel crackled beneath his feet as Snapped sped towards the front door, which swung inward at his approach, though nobody had visibly opened it.

The hallway was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated with magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. The eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the walls followed Severus as he strode past. Severus soon enter a drawing room that was full of People. Each person fell silent and eyed the men that just barged in. Severus groaned apparently they were in a meeting that he was not invited to.

The men at the head of the table glared at Severus and said "There better be a good reason you disturb us Severus."

Severus lowered his head and said "My lord if it were not important I would not disturb you."

When the men at the head of the table didn't speak Severus continued "My Lord I have found out that the Potters are in hiding and have used a Secret Keeper."

The men at the head of the table said "This meeting is dismissed and Abraxas Malfoy please stay behind."

Once everyone was dismissed Severus spoke "My lord Potter's best friend Peter Pettigrew is the Secret Keeper."

The men coldly looked at Severus for a moment or two and spoke "If what you say is true then you will be rewarded beyond the wildest of your dreams."

Severus bowed his head and said "My Lord is most generous but all I ask is that Lily is spared my Lord."

The Lord just smiled and said "if the information is true you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dream, but if this is a false trail then the Dark Lord will punish you."

Severus bowed as low as he could and the Dark Lord disapperated.

He soon Apparated into a narrow moonlight lane. For a second he stood still taking his surrounding in. He knew for a fact that this was the location where the Pettigrew family lived, and if he had made it in time he would catch this men Peter. If by some unlucky chance Peter went into hiding some other plan would be made to lure the Potters out.

All of a sudden a rat scurried across the lane and the Dark Lord smirked. He raised his wand and casually flicked it turning the rat into a men. The men in front of him trembled in fear and Lord Voldemort stared down and said "Now Peter tell me where the Potter's are hiding."

Peter Pettigrew trembled in fear and stammered "I…I don't know."

Lord Voldemort laughed and scream "Crucio."

Peter let out a scream and Lord Voldemort lifted the Curse and whispered in a deadly voice "Don't lie to the Dark Lord. For he knows everything. If you tell me where the Potters are hiding you will be rewarded."

Peter looked terrified but swallowed "and if I don't"

Lord Voldemort stared down at the guy in front of him and said "If you don't you will wish you were never born."

Peter swallowed again and said "The Potters are in hiding at Godric Hallow."

Lord Voldemort let out a laughter and said "Stick out your arm."

Peter looked at the Dark Lord and said "Why my arm?"

"So that you may be rewarded" sneered Lord Voldemort.

Peter held his hand out as Lord Voldemort took his wand and pointed at his arm and waved it.

Peter let out a loud scream after a while he collapsed on the floor. Finally Lord Voldemort lifted his wand said "Welcome into the Dark Lord's fold."

Peter nodded and Lord Voldemort left.

 **Halloween night**

Lord Voldemort robes swept behind him. He had waited for a very long time to take out the biggest threat posed to him. He soon approached Godric Hallow and saw the house that the Potters were living in. He chuckled the rat wasn't lying to him.

From inside James Potter could see a dark figure approaching the house, and when it got closer James started to panic and scream "Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run!"

Without comment, Lily Potter scooped her toddler son out of his swing before sprinting upstairs to Harry's room. She didn't look back, so James couldn't see the tears coursing down her cheek. Her husband might as well already be dead; no one survived Lord Volder when he fixed his gaze upon them.

The rattle and crash of the back door being blasted down brought her back to the present. The traitor of a rat Peter had disappeared along time ago, and they couldn't switch secret keepers again. Fuck Peter! Lily cursed inwardly. Setting aside the rage at Wormtail's betrayal of them, Lily grabbed the snitch off Harry's bureau. A swift scoop had the escape bag on her shoulder.

They knew that this situation might develop at any time. Her practicality had forced the young couple to prepare for the necessity of unplanned flight, Lily had meticulously developed a list of necessities, which would allow them to escape and evade Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but as she went to grab the portkey Lord Voldemort burst into the room. Lily went to protect her son and scream "Please have mercy!"

Lord Voldemort snarled and spat "Foolish girl move aside!"

Lily started to frantically scream "No please spare us!"

Voldemort laughed "Lady Potter I will spare you if you give me your son."

Lily frantically shook her head no and Lord Voldemort screamed "Avada Kedavra!"

Lord Voldemort then turned his attention to the little boy in front of him and said "After tonight no one will be able to destroy me!" He then took his wand and pointed it at the baby and cast the killing curse. Instead of killing the baby the curse rebounded and hit Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort let out a scream and fled the sight


End file.
